shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luffy vs. Blackbeard (Yountoryuu)
Fight Prediction Created By Yountoryuu *Usopp: We can still back down... *Zoro: No Usopp, there's a time a men can't wait no more and has to get even. *Luffy: Hmm... In a minute... *Nami: Luffy, are you sure you want to put you life on the line? *Sanji: Nami-san, just stay quiet before we arrive. *Luffy: Hmm... *Franky: I'll throw down the anchor, Sunny will have to wait here... We'll see him back in a couple of hours. Zoro jumps of the boat, Brook landing next to him. Chopper jumps off deck, and Robin climbs down too. *Luffy: Are you ready guys...? If you guys aren't, we can't go on. *Zoro: We're ready. *Nami: Ready, captain! *Chopper: Sure thing, Luffy! *Robin: We'll get them, by any means captain. *Brook: Roger, Luffy-san *Sanji: Let's go. *Franky: We'll take them down. *Luffy: Yosh... Let's go! Luffy jumps of board with Franky and Sanji leads Nami down the walkplank. Usopp waits... *Usopp: They're all so courageous... *Luffy:''BLACKBEARD!!" '' Luffy breathes out, then in. He starts walking, with Nami by his side. Suddenly, bullet shots are heared from a high place. Luffi and Nami dodge. *Sanji: Luffy, I see a small door at the right side of that tower. *Zoro: Luffy, Brook and I head left, we're going for that low roof. *Chopper: I'll take the garden... *Franky: I'll be going for the backside, I'm sure there's a backdoor in this place. *Nami: I'll follow you Luffy. *Robin: I'll go for the roof. *Luffy: Thank you, everyone. Luffy starts running to the main gate. Nami follows. *Sanji: Where's Usopp at? Franky is suddenly hit on the chest by a bullet. It doesn't scratch him. *Franky: We're seen, lets hurry! *Brook: Zoro-san, lets run! *Zoro: Sure. Zoro and Brook run towards a low roof and jump on it. Franky runs towards the side of the castle. Robin slowly goes from walking to running, jumping and spreading her wings. Luffy knocks down the big front door. *Blackbeard: Zehahahaha! So you finally made it, Strawhat Luffy. *Nami: Luffy... *Luffy: Teach, Blackbeard... Nami, please head down the cellar... *Blackbeard: You look like Ace, you know. *Luffy: Shut up! *Blackbeard: It's sad that he won't see how I become Pirate King. *Luffy: You won't be able to find it. No one is, except me! Swords cling, walls break down and shots are fired. *Luffy: Gear Second! Luffy jumps in the air in front of Blackbeard. *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... *Blackbeard: Kuroz- *Luffy: JET RIFLE! Blackbeard blows away, flying underneath the staircase. *Luffy: You're not going to defeat me Blackbeard! Luffy looks behind, he sees Usopp going for the main door. *Luffy: I can't let him get hurt... Gomu Gomu no... Blackbeard lands on the ground, Luffy follows him with high speed. *Luffy: JET... *Blackbeard: Blackh- *Luffy: ONO!! Blackbeard is hit on his shoulder and he flies back in the ground. The floor breaks and he falls inside the cellar. Luffy jumps down. Usopp enters the main gate and stops in the hallway. He starts talking. *Luffy: I'll avenge Ace, old guy. I'll avenge Whitebeard. I'll take your head! *Blackbeard: Hmm... Fu... Ha... You're strong, and you're extremely fast... *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... JET BAZOOKA! *Blackbeard: AAAARGH! Blackbeard is shot against the supporting wall of his castle, and the wall succums. The cellars ceiling gets uneven. *Blackbeard: A... Ha... You're taking... Down my castle... Damn you... But with that sheer strenght and unimaginable willpower... You won't win... I am Blackbeard! The 600,000,000 bounty man! *Luffy: I don't care about you're bounty. I care about what you've done. *Blackbeard: Kurozou! Luffy gets sucked towards Blackbeard. *Blackbeard: Blackhole! *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... JET PISTOL. Blackbeard gets hit on the chest, and falls to his knees, the attacks stops. Luffy lands on the ground. *Blackbeard: I can't breath... Damn you... Blackhole! *Luffy: Damn it! Gomu Gomu no... JET GATTLING! *Blackbeard: Wait... No! Blackbeard gets hit in the face and on his whole front body. He falls on his back. He slowly gets up. *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Busoshoku Haki... JET BAZOOKA! *Blackbeard: WHAT?! Blackbeard blasts into the wall, and the ceiling collapses. The castle's back starts to fall in ruins. *Luffy: Nami is here too, I need to get her! Luffy starts looking for Nami, running through the hallways, through a pie storage and through a maze-like stairway. Luffy finds the stairs and runs to them. *Nami: Luffy! *Luffy: Nami. Everything is collapsing! A tower has broke from the castle and now it even starts to be crushed out of losing a wall! *Nami: Lets return. Luffy grabs Nami and climbs up the stairs. He finds Usopp lying on the ground. *Luffy: Usopp! Are you still alive?! *Usopp: Let's get going, I just shattered my arm… That's all… *Nami: Chopper will take care of you! *Usopp: I can't feel my legs Luffy. I've pressed my limits. Luffy takes Usopp underneath his other arm and walks out. He puts them on the ground. When they get out, the main hall collapses. Usopp falls unconscious, and Nami sits by him. Luffy looks back. *Nami: You killed him? *Luffy: Not even close. *Nami: What?! What if he comes back?! *Usopp: Hu... We still need to get back, we can't have that big guy after us. *Luffy: He won't, I'll take him down on this island. Zoro slowly walks and huffs toward the three. Covered in blood, he falls to the ground. Chopper hopscotches towards the four, with his head covered in blood and a fang mark on the side of his chest. Franky and Sanji blast throught the falling rubble, exiting the castle. Franky's back has gunwounds and Sanji falls cover in blood, on his back, to the ground. He lies next to Zoro. *Sanji: You alright? *Zoro: I've had better days... How about you? *Sanji: Of course. *Luffy: Can you guys still stand? Robin lands, flying from the sky. She has three stabs wounds and a cut in her cheek. *Robin: I've defeated that pale person... He was tough... Brook falls down from the sky, landing with his sword in the ground. *Luffy: Do we miss someone? I don't believe so... Suddenly, the rubble starts getting farther away. *Blackbeard: Zeha... hahahaha! *Zoro: Hmm? *Luffy: Brook, Robin, Nami, Franky... Take the others with you too Sunny. *Chopper: I can walk myself... *Blackbeard: Ha... Hahaha... *Luffy: Get back, fast. He's using the Blackhole attack again. The five are running away, with Zoro being carried by Franky, Usopp carried by Chopper, Sanji by Brook and Nami and Robin alone. *Sanji: Let me go, let me be carried by Nami-swan and Robin-chwan! *Nami: He's such an idiot. *Brook: Then walk by yourself. Brook lets Sanji fall, and he has crawl to the ship. Blackbeard finishes his attack, by sucking in his whole castle except for his crewmates. *Doc Q: Where's that skeleton? He escaped his fate... He... -cough-.... has to pay. *Shot: That cyborg... He is going to be sorry of ever being constructed. Where's Shiliew anyways? *Van Augur: He's in that hole in the ground over there, more imporantly... Where's that long nosed guy? *Laffitte: That girl... She was strong... For real... She broke my wings...! *Blackbeard: They've all ran away... Their captain wants to keep 'em save... You guys, skedaddle towards the ship! Blow their ship when they're not watching. And go look for Wolf, we need another castle. *Burgess: That kicking guy with the goaty, he broke all my ribs. He needs to get killed. *Pisaro: I want my midnight-snack. That reindeer broke my fangs and crushes my legs. Kill him captain, nya! *Devon: What does it matter. That girl with the pole electrocuted my head. It almost burned my clothes, and burned my skin. *Blackbeard: Just wait you guys, I'll kill their and take their lifes. Now get Shiliew and get the heck out of here! Go! *Luffy: I'll take your life, Blackbeard! The others made it too the ship, and Luffy awaits Blackbeard's first move. *Luffy: Come on! *Blackbeard: Blackhole! *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... JET STORM! Just in time, Luffy jumped in the air, and does a midair Jet Storm, while not being affected by the Blackhole. Blackbeard is knocked down and the Blackhole stops. *Luffy: Get up! *Blackbeard: Haa... Hm... Huf... Damn... Damn it! Kurozou! *Luffy: Not again! Blackbeard's bloody hand gives a chokehold to Luffy, and his other hand punches Luffy in the stomach. *Blackbeard: Zehahahahahaha! *Luffy: Hrrgh..! Blackbeard takes another swing, right in Luffy's face, which blows away. With stretching neck, Luffy comes back and goes for Blackbeard's face. *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Kane!! *Blackbeard: How did he stre- AARRGH! A full headbutt to the bace, and Blackbeard falls down. Luffy lands on the ground and takes a short breather. *Blackbeard: Da... Damn you! You... You are... Too fast! -Scene change: Strawhats- *Franky: Blackbeard is taking hits... *Usopp: Why doesn't he fight back? *Sanji: He is fighting, none of his attacks hit... -Scene change: Blackbeards- *Laffitte: Shiliew, can you hold out? Q, take a look at him! *Shiliew: Gah... Nothing hurts... more than the agony of nakama... taking pity... *Doc Q: -cough-, don't worry. I'll give -cough- him treatment. *Burgess: The captain isn't fighting very well... *Pisaro: Nya. *Shiliew: If that swordsman is weaker then his captain, then... Teach isn't going to make it... -Scene change: Strawhats- *Zoro: Just you wait Luffy, you will be come Pirate King. *Robin: Hmf... *Chopper: Luffy... -Scene change: Luffy vs. Blackbeard- *Blackbeard: You broke my skull! *Luffy: You gave me a bloody nose... *Blackbeard: Kurozou! *Luffy: You're so dumb... Luffy is in another chokehold... Blackbeard puts his palm on Luffy's face. *Luffy: My rubberpowers are weakening... Luffy succumbs, and Blackbeard puts him back on the ground. He keeps his palm on Luffy's face. *Blackbeard: It took some time, but it's finally working again. LIBERATION! All the ruins of the castle are blasted directly towards Luffy. *Luffy: No! Luffy miraculously evades the attack and falls to the ground. *Blackbeard: Splendid. *Luffy: What?! The ruins are blasted towards the Sunny. Luffy is shocked. *Luffy: Wait! No! Everyone! *Blackbeard: Zehahaha! If I can't hit you physically, then emotionally! *Luffy: No. You won't hurt my friends. My friends are strong. All of them. *Blackbeard: Are you sure? *Luffy: YOU WILL MOURN THIS DAY BLACKBEARD!! -Scene change: Strawhats- *Franky: Run the engines Usopp! *Zoro/Sanji: Shishi.../Collier... *Usopp: Ready! *Zoro/Sanji: Sonson!/Shoot! *Franky: GAO CANNON~!! -Scene change: Luffy vs. Blackbeard- *Blackbeard: What is that? *Luffy: The Gao Cannon. *Blackbeard: Quake Elbow! Blackbeard takes the Gura Gura no Mi-stance and uses the attack to blast Luffy. Luffy, however, is already up in the air. The Gao Cannon's beam blasts the ruins out of the way, but is shattered by the blunt force of Blackbeard's attack. *Luffy: JET YARI! *Blackbeard: What?! Luffy hits Blackbeard in the face and he blasts away, Luffy safely lands. *Blackbeard: H... Ha... Hm... Hr... Bl... *Luffy: What is he doing? Blackbeard gets up, and has already begun his Blackhole attack. *Luffy: Already? *Blackbeard: Blackhole... Gravity Switch! The blackhole floods up, and Luffy is getting in there to his knees. *Luffy: Too easy... *Blackbeard: Huh? Luffy punches the ground he's on... *Luffy: Busoshoku Haki! The blackhole drifts back into the ground. Luffy can move perfectly again and Blackbeard is angered, very angered. *Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King. Sounds great, doesn't it? *Blackbeard: Ace will never see it. *Luffy: Damn you! Gomu Gomu no... JET STAMP! *Blackbeard: He won't! Blackbeard evades... *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... JET BULLET! Blackbeard takes the hit in the gut, and he falls through his knees. *Luffy: Ace is always with me. *Blackbeard: He's dead! *Luffy: NO! Blackbeard gets up again, and bows down breathing heavily. *Luffy: Gear Third... Bone Balloon! *Blackbeard: What? *Luffy: Gear Second... *Blackbeard: What the- *Luffy: Busoshoku Haki... *Blackbeard: Wai- *Luffy: JET GATTLING!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Blackbeard: N- Blackbeard tried to defend, but he's not strong enough to handle the power of Luffy's attack. Blackbeard is near death and almost falls down. If he does, he will die. He keeps his legs straight. Luffy thinks about Ace, about his death and about the anger Luffy feels. Started by this man... *Blackbeard: I giv- *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Jet... Luffy's arm deflates and is normal again. *Luffy: FIREFIST~~!!!!!!!!!! *Blackbeard: Nooooo~~!! Luffy's fist has such speed it turns on fire, and he blasts Blackbeard in his face. Blackbeard blasts away, flying a great distance. He falls into the sea, next to his ship. Luffy turns around and tear-eyed walks towards his crew. *Luffy: Ace... I avenged you... Thank you Ace... You will always be my brother... I love you, Ace... *Nami: Luffy... *Sanji: Captain. *Zoro: ... *Franky: Wow... *Chopper: He did it Usopp... *Usopp: I never doubted him. *Robin: Neither did I. *Brook: Luffy-san... Luffy walks puts on his strawhat and raises his fists. *Luffy: I WILL BECOME PIRATE KING ~~!!!!! Category:Fight Prediction